Blue
by Marree
Summary: Is Quistis losing her mind? Or is she being haunted by some unknown force? Finally the truth is told!!!! Who will die? Rinoa or Selphie???
1. Chapter 1

Blue

Chapter 1

by Mariye

======

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or its characters.

======

Quistis rolled over in her bed.

~What is wrong with me?~ 

She threw the covers off her and slowly rose up. She spun around and used her feet to feel around on the ground for her slippers. 

She jumped at the feel of the cold floor.

~What time is it even?~ 

She reached for her clock and strained to read the numbers.

"It can't be 2:43 am... I need to be up at 5." She mumbled.

She got up and walked to her window, looking out into space.

~This is the fifth night this week... something must be wrong. Maybe its stress. I have been working a lot lately. Teaching 6 classes, tutoring, and taking SeeD missions.~ 

She flipped the latch and unlocked the window, then pulled it open.

~Maybe the fresh air will help me sleep.~ 

She slowly trudged back to her bed and sat down, kicking off her ragged and beaten rabbit slippers.

~I just have to relax and clear my mind.~ 

She leaned back and let her arm fall down below the edge of the bed.

She felt something cold touch her hand, and she jolted up with a start.

~Okay, its just a paper or a book or something that fell or got moved by the wind...~ 

She pushed her bangs out of her face with her other hand and slowly looked toward the end of her bed. 

She peered over.

A huge shadow leapt up and grabbed her shoulders, holding her down.

"LET ME GO! RELEASE ME!"

She struggled in its grasp, but it held her tightly.

As she moved, she elbow bumped her end table.

"OUCH!"

She woke up with a start and looked around. 

Her covers were wrapped around her, binding her tightly. She looked around the darked room. All shadows.

She worked herself free of her blankets and looked around.

~It was all a dream?~ She looked at her clock.

2:50.

"UGH!" She collapsed back down and pulled a pillow over her face.

~Why can't I sleep?~

She rolled onto her side, eyes wide open. 

Her eyes fell on the window. She looked at it for a second, then slowly sat up.

Her window was wide open.

~But, wasn't it closed when I went to sleep?~

She threw off her covers and walked over to it, not bothering with her slippers. She touched the latch.

"Its still warm..." She whispered astonished as she touched the normally cool metal switch. 

Usually it was stone cold. 

~But, that was a dream. Did I sleep walk?~ She wondered as she pushed the window shut and locked it. 

She stepped back.

Something brushed behind her.

Quistis jumped and spun around to see an old coat hanging on the wall.

~Imagine what everyone would think if they saw this.~ Quistis smirked and took the coat off the hook. She held it up and rehung it.

~The mighty brilliant instructor terrified of a coat and her covers.~ 

She laughed to herself out loud as she turned to walk back to her bed. 

A huge shadow stood behind her and grabbed her again.

She tried to scream, but the sound was caught in her throat.

"I've been waiting for you Instructor." An icy cold voice said.

"No." Quistis wanted it to sound like a demand, but it came out as a plea.

"NO!" She screached.

She moved back, and felt her head hit against something. She shut her eyes against the pain. When she opened them, she was back in her bed.

"What in the hell?" Quistis sat up. She looked around her room. 

The window was shut. 

Her clock read 3:01.

"That's it." She announced out loud. 

She gathered up her pillow and a blanket and walked out of the room.

~I can't take this. Who cares if they think the instructor's lost it. I've gotta get out of here.~

She opened the door and walked out into the hall. She looked around, then walked to the student lounge, threw her blanket and pillow and the couch, and looked around.

"I can't believe I'm reduced to this." She said as she sat down on the couch.

She brushed some potato chip crumbs off of the couch and the arm rest, then positioned her pillow and laid down.

She quickly fell fast asleep.

---

"Funny, I thought only us men had the joy of getting kicked out of our rooms and forced to sleep on the couch."

Quistis raised her head slightly at the sound of the voice. She moaned and rolled over.

"What's the matter? Is her dorm room not good enough for the precious instructor?" 

"Ugh, good morning to you Seifer. What time is it?" Quistis rubbed her head as she sat up, looking around. Seifer was standing behind the couch, dressed for once in his SeeD uniform.

"What's the matter, couldn't drag your clock out here too? Its 4:30."

"In the morning?" Quistis asked shocked. "I thought light would kill you."

"Why?"

"Well, you're obviously not human, so I figured you were a vampire. Aren't you supposed to be in your coffin?"

"Hilarious Instructor. Just hilarious." Seifer continued walking down the hall.

~I can't believe its so early... I slept so well out here too... I can't get away with a few more minutes though. I'd probably over-sleep.~

She rolled off the couch and landed on the floor on all fours. She pushed herself up to her knees and started grabbing her things.

~What a way to start my day. My back hurts. My feet hurt. I'm tired. And already I've pissed someone off. Oh yeah. I'm off to a great start.~

She walked slowly down the hall to her room, but stopped at the door. 

~I closed this last night... I'm sure of it...~

Quistis pushed her door open slowly and peered inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

She slowly walked in and investigated all corners of the room.

~Get a hold of yourself Instructor.~

She wandered around until she was satisfied that she was alone, then collapsed on her bed.

~How old am I?~

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, listening to the calming sound of the heater kicking in.

"Come now Instructor. This is no way to act. I need you now."

She kept her eyes clenched shut as she heard the icy steel voice.

"My dear Quistis."

She felt a hand graze hers.

"NO!"

======

Is it only Seifer, playing a cruel joke?

Is it all a dream?

Is it caused by being overworked and stress?


	2. Chapter 2

Blue

Chapter 2

by Mariye

======

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or its characters.

BTW: This series takes place in the same timeline as my Things Change series. This one takes place right after that. I decided against a sequel, because they're never as good as the originals. But I can continue in the same timeline o^-^o Maybe I should try for a whole arc of stories....

======

Quistis sat up again, gasping. She looked around her.

~No one? What is WRONG with me?~ 

She got up.

~Best not to think about this now. Maybe I should talk to Ellone or Dr. Kadowaki. They might know more.~

Quistis quickly dressed and pulled out her Save the Queen.

~Maybe a little early morning training would help. First I should visit Zell though. He's been spending a lot of time in the infirmary visiting Sionna lately.~

She walked out and looked around the hall.

~I forgot how empty it gets in the morning.~ 

She slowly walked through the halls, paying attention to details she would never usually notice. The little quirks. The sound of the fountains. 

"I never realized how quiet our Garden could be." She whispered. "Its almost like a museum."

She walked slower, ashamed at the loud noises her feet made as she walked across the floor. 

~It looks dark in there. I wonder if he actually decided to stay home for a night. Its a shame what happened to Sionna Almasy. It really is. But I can't understand Zell. How can he stay there for someone who might not truely love him?~

Quistis walked down the walkway.

~But then, I tried to stay there for Squall all those years. I guess it all depends on what you think. I sometimes wish I had tried to get to know Sionna better. From what Selphie says and how Zell acts, it seems like she was a lot kinder and easier to get along with than Seifer. I only hope Zell doesn't get hurt the same way I did. I don't know if he'd be strong enough to take that.~

Quistis walked into the infirmary and looked around.

~Its so dark.~

She walked slowly into the small room set up exclusively for Sionna. The machines were all running, and Zell was standing by the window looking outside.

"You're up early." He said, turning to look at Quistis.

"Zell, maybe you should start sleeping at home. You already have Lheia's assurance that if anything happens, she'll page you. Sionna... she wouldn't want this."

"Maybe. But you didn't know her. You don't know what she wanted." Zell looked down.

~Its best not to pry.~

"Listen, can you tell the doctor I need to talk to her and I'll be back in like a half hour? I need to ask her if she can prescribe anything for insomnia."

"Cool. I'll let her know."

"Thanks." Quistis walked quickly out of the room, trying not to look back.

~Why should that remind me of how Squall and I were? For all I know Sionna could really sincerely care about him too and they could end up happy.~ 

She walked into the main center of Garden and started making her way to the Training Center.

~Right. And this is all some fairy tale. Of course just because I didn't get a fairy tale ending doesn't mean no one else on the planet can. Why do I have to take things so seriously? Why can't I just let things be?~

She stopped at one of the fountains near the elevator.

~Why do I always have to over analyse things? Make everything difficult?~

"Because it runs in the family."

Quistis turned to look at the voice and saw no one.

~Okay, so now I'm hearing voices... I've gotta be working way to hard.~

She shook her head and tried to regain some of her composure. When that failed, she just decided to play it off and think of it as some joke.

"Funny Seifer." She assured herself it was only the usual suspect up early and bored. "Try to put a little more thought into it next time."

She walked into the Training Compound and looked around. Everything was eerily quiet.

~Funny, usually the grats always make tons of noise... and this is the peek time when the T-Rexars are active.~

She walked slowly and carefully into the center and looked. 

Inside was a firestorm. Fires blazed all around, and magma was coming up out of cracks in the ground.

"What in the? What's happening?" Quistis looked around trying to see what could have caused this to happen in her training center.

~Remember your SeeD training.~

She looked around and analysed the situation. Most of the fire and lava was coming from the secret area. Also the fires near her seemed to be dying, while the ones further away were still going strong. 

~Check for victims. Look for your enemy. Proceed with caution. You won't help anyone if you get yourself killed.~ She ran forward through the flames towards the bridge.

"Is anyone there? Hello!"

She looked at the ropes holding the bridge up.

"Oh thank Hyne! I thought we would die!" Two young boys who had probably only just become students, were on the other side. One was holding the other up.

"We just came to train in the morning here... Its our second day... and these 5 fireballs came flying at us! And one of them exploded and then all the lava came out of it..." The boy talking was hysterical.

~Bombs.~

Quistis slowly stepped onto the shaking bridge.

~They're flimsy... but so far they look okay... not like they're burned at all...~

She moved quickly across and went to the boys.

"I'm Instructor Trepe. Listen, where are the Bombs now?"

"And we couldn't do anything! We tried to attack only the fireballs started spewing fire and it burned Fel's leg bad and then he passed out..."

Quistis quickly cast Curaga on Fel and then touched the other boy's shoulder.

"What is your name?"

"Heyn."

"Listen to me. Where did the fireballs go?"

The boy just pointed down at the pit in front of them just as 3 bombs flew up into the air. Lien screamed as Quistis pushed him to the ground.

"Stand back!" She ordered.

Her body started to gain a blue glow around her. 

"Aqua Breath!" She shouted. Instantly a huge assault of bubbles burst from her hands and surrounded the Bombs. All 3 succumbed easily and fell back into the depths, defeated pieces of charcoal. She ran back to the boys. Fel was just waking up. She helped him stand.

"Listen, you two cross over the bridge first while I keep watch, alright? Then I'll come over and we'll get out together."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Fel asked sleepily.

"Don't worry about that now. Just do as I say!" 

Quistis watched as the two boys ran across safely. But as they reached the otherside the ground started shaking. Fel screamed and ran for the exit, with Heyn following behind him.

~Why do I have a bad feeling...~

======

What's causing the shaking?

Will Quistis make it out alive?

How did bombs get in the training center?


	3. Chapter 3

Blue

Chapter 3

by Mariye

======

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8

This story is dedicated to Rhyein, cause she helped me fix my computer! Yay! Go read Time Out of Mind now!

======

Quistis jumped back as a huge bomb flew up out of the pit into the air. It hovered for a bit, then seemed to vanish.

~Where?~ Quistis kept scanning the area around her. 

"Scan!" She searched the area with her magic, but to no avail.

~I'm a sitting duck here. I have to try and get out and to safety.~ 

She took a chance and started running across the bridge. She heard a roar behind her, and turned to see what it was. The bomb was floating behind her, and growing larger by the second.

~It gonna explode!~

"Mighty Guard!" She crossed her arms in front of her and a huge blue dome of light surrounded her. 

{[KABOOM!]}

Quistis clenched her eyes shut and crouched down as the bomb disappeared in a huge flash of white light. The magma flowed around her, but Mighty Guard protected her from any damage.

~THE BRIDGE!~

She looked down and saw the planks around her starting to dissolve, and the ropes start to fall apart. She clenched her eyes shut.

"Oh please Hyne let me somehow survive this!"

~I wish I were outside in the hall right now!~

She felt the ground give away beneath her feet and the sensation of falling.

"Oof!"

She opened her eyes as she felt herself land on a hard surface. She saw the familiar entrance to the Training Center in front of her, and the halls and fountains around her. In the center was the usual elevator.

"What just happened?" She asked. 

Fel ran out of the Training Center and turned completely pale when he saw Quistis.

"But... but you were behind me, outside the cave! The bomb!"

Quistis stood up. 

"Where's the other boy, Heyn?"

"Heyn? What are you talking about?"

"There were two of you in there. You and another student. He said you were training in there early."

"No. I was sleeping in bed and when I woke up I was in there and you were casting a cure spell on me. And there was no other student there. You were the only other person in there." Fel looked at her puzzled.

~But there WAS another boy in there. I saw him!~

"Are you alright?"

She looked up as Fel spoke.

"I'm fine. Listen, head to the infirmary and have Dr. Kadowaki examine you. I'll make a report to the Commander and Headmaster." She watched as he nodded and ran off. Quistis examined herself.

~No scorch marks. No cuts. Not a trace of any damage or signs of a battle. How? And how did I get from in there to out here?~

As she rose up and smoothed her skirt, a thought popped into her head.

~What if I'm still dreaming?~

She stopped for a moment in shock, then tried to make sense of things.

~Instant travel makes sense in dreams. So does hearing strange voices and seeing people who disappear.~

As she walked towards the elevator, she pinched her arm. She winced at the pain.

~Course that doesn't mean anything. I can remember having dreams where I felt pain or discomfort before. I could still be on that couch and Seifer or Irvine could be poking me.~

She stopped as she waited for the elevator to come.

~A clock! I need to find a clock!~ She looked around and saw the huge clock above the entrance to the library. She read the time.

"4:51."

She looked away and forgot the time.

~If this is a dream, when I look at the clock the time will have changed.~

She looked at the clock again.

"4:51."

She sighed as she walked into the elevator.

~Maybe it was just luck.~

"Third floor." 

After she spoke the elevator came to live and moved upward.

~I'll report to Cid and Squall. Maybe I'll just leave a message. This all doesn't seem that urgent. Plus the Training Center is isolated and all the bombs are gone. That can be fixed later. The way things are here a maintenance crew is probably already there. Then I'll head to Kadowaki's and tell her what's been happening to me. Maybe its all an effect of insomnia on my mind. I have been having trouble sleeping for the past few weeks. And she was prescribing a sleeping aid for me before the whole Ultimecia ordeal.~

The elevator stopped abbruptly.

"Damn. Not now..."

She pulled open the control panel and picked the emergency phone out.

"Hello? Maintenance?"

"Huh? Oh, Yes?"

"The main elevator is stuck. Can you send someone to fix it?"

"Yes ma'am. Right away."

As Quistis hung up, she knew it would be a while, judging by the sleepy tone of the man's voice.

~Now I know I'm not dreaming. I would never imagine being trapped in an elevator.~

She leaned against the wall and let herself slide to the floor. She closed her eyes and focused on the gentle hum of the machines in the elevator. 

She found herself envisioning a small field outside of the huge city of Esthar. Esthar was uncloaked, which was still uncommon, despite the fact that now it still often stayed cloaked out of habit. A tall man was seemingly sitting there, staring off at the advanced city. 

She was aware of people around, watching, but not doing anything. It was like they were all faceless, mindless zombies. Unable to do naything but watch this silent figure.

Quistis envisioned herself walking up to him, and somehow even felt the grass beneath her feet, despite the fact that she was wearing boots now. She touched the man's shoulder, but he still didn't move.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

A murmur started to arise from the mass that surrounded her and this figure. And despite being around so many people, she felt isolated.

~What's going on?~

"Are you alright?" She asked, walking up a little and turning to look at the man in front of her. She was shocked when she saw his body ended at the waist. 

He held up a hand as if to silence her and stop her shock. 

He had brown-blond hair, and clear ice blue eyes that seemed to have an unearthly glow about them.

"What are you?" She asked silently. The words barely came out.

He said nothing, but raised his opposite hand to point to Esthar. Quistis looked where he pointed.

The ground began to tremble and shake, and huge pillars of fire began to shoot out of the ground encircling the great city. 

"WHY?!?!" Quistis screamed out, covering her ears.

======

Is this some kind of premonition?

A dream brought on by anxiety?

How was Quistis able to escape the Training Center?


	4. Chapter 4

Blue  
Chapter 4  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8  
======  
  
Quistis was immediately jolted back to her senses. She stood up as soon as she realized the elevator had resumed moving.  
  
~That creature... if memory serves me right, he seemed like the epitome of all the myths about the god Hyne. But all of those are just myths. And Hyne is a mediocre god of a dying religious movement who is only used now in curses and for stories to tell children. And why was he trying to destroy Esthar?~  
  
She slowly walked out as the elevator stopped at the third floor.  
  
~Maybe I need to take a rest. Go on a vacation for a while. This can't be a good sign. Imagining one of the most important cities in the world being destroyed?~  
  
She walked to the desk and sat down. She pulled out the phone and called Cid and Squall.  
  
"Headmaster, Commander, we have a possible emergency."  
  
"First, don't call me Commander. Second, Quistis, what are you doing up so early? Call back later." She heard Squall's line go dead.  
  
"What is it Ms. Trepe?"  
  
"There were bombs in the Training Center sir. I took care of them, and I'm sure maintenance is already fixing everything, but I knew it would be best to make a report."  
  
"Fine. Was anyone hurt?"  
  
She thought a moment before answering, considering the strange boy.  
  
"No sir. There was one student in there, but he appeared to be fine. I did send him to Dr. Kadowaki to be on the safe side though."  
  
"Alright. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Well, yes, but it really isn't all that important. I can talk to you about it later. I'm sorry to wake you up so early sir."  
  
"No need to apologize. I was just getting up anyway. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye." She hung up and rose.  
  
~Maybe I should have told him about requesting a vacation then. It would have given him more time to arrange for another instructor to fill the vacancies I would be leaving.~  
  
She walked back to the elevator.  
  
~No. Its better to check with the doctor first, make sure that I'm fine. No sense in me taking time off if I don't need it. Lord knows we're short handed enough already. Plus so many SeeDs turned 20 and left here. We need as many forces as we can get. Especially if my daydream was a vision of things to come.~  
  
She turned around in the elevator.  
  
"First floor."  
  
~No, I can't imagine that ever coming true. Imagine all the people there... And Mr. Loire and Sis... I just need to calm down and relax.~  
  
She waited and once the doors opened again she headed straight for Lheia's office. She saw the lights on and was actually relieved.  
  
~At least some other people are there who might be of some help.~  
  
She walked in and saw Lheia at her desk, just dismissing the boy Fel.  
  
"Just get some rest and take the day off today." Lheia looked at Quistis. "Hello! What brings you here? Want me to check you out, make sure you're okay after that attack?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. But..."  
  
"But you're having trouble sleeping again."  
  
Quistis nodded and sat down in front of Dr. Kadowaki's desk.  
  
"I should have known. The only times you ever come in here are if you need a physical or when you can't sleep. Seems like you're never sick or hurt. I don't know if I want to give you a sleeping aid this time though Quistis."  
  
"I know, but I'm barely getting any sleep. And when I do, its those strange nightmares again."  
  
"Have you ever tried all natural sleeping tablets?"  
  
"Yes, once when I first got here. I can't really remember all that well, but I don't think that they did any good."  
  
"Still. I think it would be safer than giving you valium to help you sleep. Plus I have some relaxing teas, if you'd like to try them."  
  
"Maybe. Listen, I was also having another, minor problem. I think its related to my insomnia."  
  
"What is it?" The doctor stopped rifling through her drawers.  
  
"I heard a voice earlier. Nothing major. It may even have just been Seifer fooling around. And then when I was in the elevator going up to the main office, I had some kind of blackout."  
  
~If I tell her I had a vision, she'll think I'm crazy and commit me.~  
  
"Have you considered maybe taking a week off? Heading to Obel Lake for a little vacation? Get some rest."  
  
"I was, but I really am needed here right now. I was hoping you could just prescribe something, then when things eased up I could go and relax."  
  
"That is true. Things are tight... I'm just worried about you Quistis. Remember what almost happened two years ago?"  
  
Quistis tried to think back.  
  
~I don't... can't remember anything. GF curse again.~  
  
"No..."  
  
"You almost had a nervous breakdown because of all the stress. Quistis, you always try to shoulder everyone's problems and handle everything. Then you always worry about the smallest little things. When you came in you were a wreck. A 16 year old instructor who was trying to take on SeeD missions, five classes a day, tutoring, and a part-time job in Cid's office. Not to mention the peer-mediating you did. If Cid and I hadn't stepped in and forced you to cut down to only teaching and mediating, who knows what would have happened."  
  
"But they really do need me here now."  
  
"Well, let's hope they won't need you for any missions."  
  
"Why? What are you doing?"  
  
======  
  
Is Dr. Kadowaki going to reduce Quistis's workload again?  
  
Is Quistis losing her mind?  
  
Will she cave in and just take a few days off?  
  
What about her vision? 


	5. Chapter 5

Blue  
Chapter 5  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8  
======  
  
Dr. Kadowaki picked up the phone on her desk.  
  
"I'm going to make a request to have you taken off SeeD missions for two weeks."  
  
Quistis sat back in her chair.  
  
"How about only taking me off minor cases. What if something big were to come up where they needed my help."  
  
"That isn't very likely."  
  
"It could happen."  
  
"Fine." Dr. Kadowaki reached into her desk and pulled out a small container. "These are all natural sleep aids. Take them before you go to bed for a week then get back to me."  
  
"Alright. Good bye." Quistis took the bottle and walked out.  
  
~Why does she always have to worry so much?~ Quistis walked toward her room. ~Well, at least now its like 5:15, close to when I'd usually start waking up.~  
  
She started to turn to walk back to her dorms, but right as she reached the bridge to enter, something made her stop. She looked down to see she was almost floating.  
  
~What's happening...~  
  
She shook her head to try and rid herself of this feeling, but couldn't. Another wave came and before she knew it, she was moving slowly towards the gate.   
  
She moved as if in a daze. Seeing and hearing nothing. Oblivious to the things around her, as if she was caught in a net and was being pulled away. A few early morning workers watched puzzled as she seemed to glide towards the main entrance.   
  
Selphie ran up and blocked her way.  
  
"Man Quistis, you're sure up early. Wanna run with me today? I always run around Garden in the morning. Its a great way to start the day."  
  
Quistis ignored her and stared like a zombie through Selphie.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? You're looking like Rinoa did when she was possessed by Ultimecia."  
  
Selphie waited a few seconds. Quistis tried to move around her.  
  
"Hold up! What's going on Quistis?!?!" Selphie demanded. Quistis pushed her aside and continued towards the gate.  
  
"Psh. Fine. Be that way." Selphie said as she ran off.  
  
Quistis kept slowly moving, until she was standing by the road outside. She blinked a few times and raised her hand to her head.  
  
~What in the?~  
  
She looked around. Everything was normal and seemed fine.   
  
~Why was I pulled out here then?~  
  
Just as she began to wonder, she started to notice odd clouds toward the West. She walked forward a few steps.  
  
~Oh God no...~ She thought when she saw the mushroom shaped cloud. She shook her head. ~It can't be real. It was just some foolish daydream. It can't have happened. Not to Esthar...~  
  
She turned around and started running back inside Garden.  
  
~But President Loire, he would have known! They have all that technology and the military there! This couldn't have happened!~   
  
She ran as fast as she could to the elevator, and when she was it was busy, ran for the stairs.  
  
~Maybe its just a small threat. Maybe they knew and were able to escape that! It couldn't be Hyne. It doesn't make any sense at all!~   
  
When she reached Cid's office, she pushed her way past Xu and ran in. Cid stood there, looking grimly at the communications monitor.  
  
"Sir! I have reason to believe Esthar has been..."  
  
"Has been destroyed." Cid turned to face her. "You were going to say attacked, weren't you. Its gone now. Nothing left. Not even a crator. Its like it was just erased from the face of Gaia."  
  
"But, I saw the mushroom clouds." She explained. "And in the vision..."  
  
"Vision?" He looked at her puzzled.  
  
She sighed.  
  
~He'll think I'm crazy.~  
  
"This morning, before I called you earlier, I had a vision in the elevator. It was stupid though."  
  
"Did you see this?"  
  
"Sort of. It looked more like explosions and like fire was sweeping through the city."  
  
"Was there anything else?"  
  
Quistis stopped for a moment.  
  
"No. Nothing at all."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to gather together a team... Squall, Irvine, Rinoa, and yourself... the four of you will head out to the Esthar region in the Ragnarok and search around for refugees. Possibly even for the people responsible for this atrocity." Cid shook his head. "I know you've had a lot of pressure lately, but something's telling me to send you with..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My gut instinct tells me there could be trouble. I know I can trust you to keep a level head and keep everyone together and on track."  
  
"Oh. Yes sir." She saluted to him.  
  
~For a second I thought he was going through the same thing as me...~  
  
She turned and walked out.  
  
"I'll go get the ship ready."  
  
She walked out of the office and past Xu, who was trying to figure out what was going on. She took the lift down to the basement, and started to walk out onto the deck where the Ragnarok was kept when she felt lightheaded again.  
  
"Noo...." She whispered as she dropped to the ground.  
  
She was in a dark space. Nothing around her. She could feel something solid beneath her feet.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
~Am I in a dark space? Or is it just that I am unable to use any of my senses...~  
  
"Does it matter little one? And you shouldn't worry about such senses. You never needed them in the first place."  
  
"Who are you?" Quistis asked, spinning around. The voice echoed in her head, although she wasn't even aware of having a body there.  
  
"In a way, I'm you, and you're me. Everything is everything else if you try to really understand what is true."  
  
~Why can't whatever this is speak normally?~ Quistis thought.   
  
Suddenly there was a flash of white and she found herself in sealed room with no doors or windows. Everything was a shade of gray. She held her hands in front of her face, trying to convince herself she was alright and real.  
  
"You shouldn't worry little one. You're real. More real than anything there anyway."  
  
"Its rude to read people's thoughts." Quistis replied, brushing off her skirt.  
  
~Not that I know though. But it just seems like it would be rude.~  
  
"What do you mean I'm more real?"  
  
"It will come to you in time little one. Soon you'll know."  
  
"I'll know what?"  
  
"You'll come to your senses."  
  
Quistis walked along the edges of the room, feeling the walls for a switch.  
  
"Were you the one who destroyed Esthar?"  
  
"Do I sound like him?"   
  
The thoughts became a true voice then, rich and deep. It was very articulate and precise. Almost like the way Quistis was accustomed to speaking. It was also decidedly female.  
  
"Why did it happen?"  
  
"I don't know why he does these things. To be difficult perhaps? I can never know, and I know him almost as well as he knows himself."  
  
"So why do you keep haunting me?" Quistis stopped in the center of the room and looked up.  
  
The voice remained silent.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I have only visited you once before this, and when I did you were still a young child."  
  
"Listen. I can't take this okay? What are you, some kind of god?"  
  
"Goddess."  
  
"Well if you are one, then why waste your time with me?"  
  
"Soon you'll know little one."  
  
"Fine. Can you just leave?" Quistis said exaspirated.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The light came again, and then Quistis was in darkness again.  
  
======  
  
Will there be survivors? Did Laguna and the others see the disaster coming?  
  
Why is a goddess concerning herself with Quistis?  
  
Why would a god want to destroy Esthar?   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Blue  
Chapter 6  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8.  
======  
  
Quistis woke and found herself lying on one of the captains seats in the Ragnarok. She got up and looked around.   
  
~Someone must have carried me in here, but who? And where is this person?~  
  
Shaken, she walked to the bridge. The ship was prepped and ready to set out, but there was no sign of anyone around her.  
  
"Is someone here? Squall? Irvine? Rinoa?" She went down on the lift and made her way to the loading dock, where everyone was accustomed to boarding. "This isn't funny! Where is everyone? Someone has to be here."  
  
She shook her head and looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
~Barely 5:24... they couldn't have gotten down here that fast. So how did I get on the ship and how did it get prepped?~  
  
Her head began to hurt as she tried to analyse and think of an idea that made sense. She decided it was better to think about it later. There was a task to accomplish and people who would need her to be solid.  
  
She found herself standing in the pilot's seat when Squall and Rinoa finally boarded, and by the time Irvine finally got there, they had almost taken off.  
  
"So Squall, are you all right?" Rinoa asked, voice filled with concern.  
  
"I'm fine." His voice was monotone and hollow. As if the event had affected him, but he wasn't about to let anyone see.  
  
"We shouldn't worry. They'll all be okay. They'll be safe. They're fighters." Irvine assured only himself with those words.  
  
~Hopefully. But hope is running thin.~ Quistis thought as she checked their altitude.  
  
"They'll be safe, right Quisty?" Irvine asked her. As if her answer would be law and reality.  
  
"We can't be sure. There is a chance that they could be alright."  
  
~And there's a stronger chance that they could be all dead. Gone. Erased.~  
  
After she set the autopilot, she turned and looked at all of them. Squall stood facing a wall, while Rinoa tried to coax him into talking, revealing how he felt.   
  
~Good luck with that. There's no chance of him breaking down walls for you right now.~  
  
She looked at Irvine. It was as if her short answer had reaffirmed his faith and hope, and he was looking out the window, scouting of any signs of the magnificent city of Esthar.  
  
~I wish I could have that kind of faith. Be able to believe when someone I trusted reassured me of something.~ She turned and looked out the front window.  
  
Still nothing appeared on the horizon, and by now there should have been something at least. A small house. A car. Monsters even.   
  
Quistis checked the map in the ship's computer. 50 more miles.  
  
~Please let me be wrong.~  
  
"We're never wrong."  
  
She was startled when she heard the voice again, but tried not to show it.  
  
~I can't alarm the others.~  
  
"Like they're paying attention. Come on. You know this isn't necessary. You know what you'll find if you go to that wasteland, so what's the point of going?"  
  
~To prove you wrong.~  
  
"I'm infallible."  
  
~We'll see.~  
  
Quistis saw the scorched land ten miles before the were in sight of Esthar. She let Squall and Rinoa continue their silent conversation, but she let Irvine see what lay ahead.  
  
"Its all... just gone."  
  
"No wreckage. Nothing left. Its just a wasteland." Quistis slowly moved the Ragnarok closer to the ground.   
  
~Just like Centra.~ She thought without meaning to.  
  
Squall came forward.  
  
"Do you see anything... oh my god...." He looked around the plain. The lake was even dry, and completely flat.  
  
"They had to make it out. There's no way that blast or attack could have completely wiped them out. They made it." Irvine repeated over and over. Rinoa just stood near the back. Quistis landed the Ragnarok.  
  
"We have to look around. Squall, you and Rinoa stay on board in case we need to take off in a hurry. Irvine, you come with me. We'll scout around the area for signs of life."  
  
Squall started to voice an objection, but it died in his throat. He nodded and went to the controls, with Rinoa following him.   
  
"Don't worry Quistis. We'll handle things here."   
  
Irvine escorted her out.   
  
"So what do we look for?"  
  
"Tents. Natural caves they could have used. Fox-holes. Trenches. Any possible place people could hide."  
  
"Well, at least it should be easy." Irvine looked across the horizon.  
  
"At least we have visibility on our side. And it seems like there are no monster arounds too. We're fortunate." She started walking East, towards the mountains.  
  
"Should we have left them both on board the Ragnarok?"  
  
"Its best. Especially if..." She didn't seem to want to finish the sentence.  
  
"If Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and Sis didn't make it?"  
  
"Yes." Quistis turned and nodded.  
  
~I wish I were like Elle. She could tell if people were alive by looking into their memories.~  
  
Quistis suddenly saw a flash of white.  
  
She was standing in a dark room. An underground shelter. There were about 20 people in there, among them, Laguna, Kiros, and Ellone. Ellone saw her and called out. When Quistis tried to respond, everything went black.  
  
"QUISTIS!"  
  
She felt someone shaking her, and opened her eyes.  
  
"Irvine?"  
  
"You just collapsed! Are you alright?"  
  
She slowly got up.  
  
"Fine. They're all in an underground shelter. Near here. We're close."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"How far?"  
  
"I'm not sure. If we're lucky, they should be sending off a signal soon, or maybe even emerge."  
  
~I hope they do. I hope they know we're here.~  
  
"So until then we walk?"  
  
"We walk."  
  
They continued on for ten more minutes, with Quistis becoming aware of Irvine allowing her a little extra space. He also would steal strange glances at her.  
  
~Does he think I'm hallucnating? That I'm insane? Is he afraid of me?~  
  
"You know, if you want to know, just read his thoughts. You have that kind of power."  
  
~Shut up.~  
  
"Or you'll make me? Thats a laugh. You can't even see me and here you're threatening me?"  
  
~Are you here?~  
  
"You should know that. You always did seem weak. Even from the start."  
  
~Leave me alone.~  
  
"Have it your way. There was something else I was thinking about doing, and since you're in such a hurry to be rid of me, then I'll go attend to that now."  
  
~You do that.~  
  
"Remember you said that Quistis."  
  
She felt the air churn up around them at that moment.  
  
~Why me?~  
  
She saw Irvine pause.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"There's something here Instructor."  
  
"What?" She turned and looked down where he stopped. "A door?"  
  
"Its... its an underground shelter...." He looked up in shock, then tried to pull it open. After a few unsuccessful tries, he started pounding on it.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there? We're SeeDs! Kinneas and Trepe!"  
  
"Irvine?"  
  
Quistis's heart jumped. That was Ellone.  
  
"Yes! Sis! Its me!"  
  
The door burst open, and a dust covered Ellone appeared.  
  
"Oh thank Hyne! You're here! It was awful!" She hugged Irvine, but froze when she saw Quistis.  
  
"You... Quisty. You were there the whole time..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When that... creature... attacked Esthar. You were there. Standing next to him. You talked o him. You didn't even stop him, or turn when we all called out to you."  
  
"Ellone, Quistis was at Garden with all of us." Irvine said, but Ellone was frantic.  
  
"And a few moments ago, you were here! We were all so scared! We thought that monster had returned and you were leading him to us."  
  
"Ellone, it... it wasn't real. None of it was." Quistis said, trying to remain calm.  
  
~But it all was... all that was real... so what does it mean?~  
  
"Listen, we have the Ragnarok. We need to get everyone on board and take them to Garden."  
  
Ellone nodded silently as others rose out of the depths onto the surface again. All of them seemed to be in shock as they saw their rescuers. Quistis decided to move on the side and call the Ragnarok.   
  
~They've been through enough, and seeing me only seems to agitate them further.~  
  
She hailed the ship.  
  
"Rinoa? Squall? Its me. Irvine and I found 22 survivors. Laguna, Kiros, and Ellie are among them. Can you pick us up?"  
  
"Thats good news, but we have more bad news. Its Deiling City."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Its gone."  
  
======  
  
What happened to Deiling?  
  
Is the creature Hyne?  
  
What are these new powers Quistis possesses?  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Blue  
Chapter 7  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8.  
A/N: I know, towards the end of this chapter I kind of plug my Lunar Cry series, by making that happen when Hyne was still in charge and all mighty. Its really a good series! Just no one read it towards the end..... which is sad. I still have ideas for that series and everything too.  
======  
  
"What's going on?" Quistis asked as she came onto the bridge of the Ragnarok.  
  
"Word from Garden." Rinoa said as Squall walked past all of them to talk to the Esthar survivors. "Deiling was just attacked, and from the reports we heard, it sounds like it was the same creature that destroyed Esthar."  
  
"Hyne...." Quistis said softly as she let herself fall into a chair on the side.  
  
"I know... how could he let something like this happen..." Rinoa shook her head and shivered.  
  
"No. It was Hyne. He was responsible for that. For this."  
  
"Quistis, thats impossible."  
  
"No, it is possible, and its true too."  
  
"Listen, we've all had a huge shock. Maybe you should just take it easy..."  
  
"No! I can't!" Quistis sat upright and stared at Rinoa. "I had the ability to stop what happened at Deiling!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know... but maybe if I hadn't told... the voice to leave me alone and shut up, then maybe all of this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"You're talking gibberish now. Why don't you lie down in the dorm here with the survivors?" Rinoa tried to take Quistis's hand. The two walked out of the cockpit.  
  
"They're afraid of my. Did Irvine tell you that?"  
  
"No... he didn't..."  
  
"They saw me with Hyne when it happened. And right before we found them, I wanted to see them and I did. I was projected into their safe haven. And they saw me then."  
  
~Why am I telling Rinoa all this?~  
  
Quistis pulled away and stood in front of Rinoa.  
  
~Because she is the sorceress. The human incarnation of Hyne's power on Earth. Because she has been thrust into unconceivable situations, just like me. Because I need to tell someone. Have someone tell me I still am sane, and help me figure things out.~  
  
"Rinoa, I'm not human. They know it. I know it. The only people who don't know it are the people who should. The people who are my friends, my family, know nothing. Just like it always has been. The people closest to me know the least."  
  
It was after that realization was said aloud that everything went a pale blue.  
  
One lone woman stood majestic in the center of nothingness.  
  
"So now you finally come to terms little one."  
  
Quistis raised her head, and became vaguely aware of the fact that she no longer was a solid being, as she was before.  
  
"If you wish to be whole, you can be. Some of us prefer to take their forms, like you did for so long. It becomes tedious, being one with the universe."  
  
~How can I become myself again?~ Quistis looked down and saw only a blueish vapor.  
  
"Just think it and it will be so."  
  
She looked down again and saw herself in the same outfit she had been wearing only moments before.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Zandra. The eternal. Ruler of all. The ultimate goddess. The defender of mankind."  
  
"Then who am I?" Quistis sat down, with her hands folded in her lap.  
  
"My misguided young offspring. Back from her training. Not a moment too soon."  
  
"My training?"  
  
"Come with me." Zandra floated over and took Quistis by the hand. "Sadly while you were growing and training, I was unable to speak with you and explain to you."  
  
The mother and daughter vanished, then reappeared, floating in space.  
  
"Thats... thats Gaia!" Quistis said, astonished.  
  
"That is but one world out of many. But yes, that is the Gaia that you know and were raised on. We are the guardians Quistis. The Ancients to some. Gods to others. We have been around and ruled for eons."  
  
"How many of us are there?"  
  
Zandra seemed to laugh softly.  
  
"Too few. And of the few that exist, only a selected few are able to handle our job. Your brother is a good example of one of the fallen ones."  
  
Zandra pulled Quistis down onto the planet, and they stood on the plains of Centra.  
  
"We are the Centrans. When you were born, you were immediately sent to one of the many worlds that exist."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is our custom. We always hoped that it gave the young ones an appreciation for life and to help them see the people and lives they hold in their hands. We didn't expect you to make such an impact there though. Most of the time when a Centran goes down, they just observe and watch. You, on the other hand, immitated the weak magicks that the beasts there possessed and helped to save the world."  
  
"Was it wrong to fight for my friends and the place I knew as home?"  
  
"Not at all. In fact I commend you for your actions. Very few people would go so far to save others. But we all wish you had kept a lower profile."  
  
"Who is this 'we' you keep refering to?"  
  
"The Brotherhood of Centra. You'll get used to it."  
  
Zandra pointed towards Galbadia.  
  
"We have to go there. You are needed."  
  
"But I just found out I'm a goddess. Shouldn't I be allowed to rest and take this all in?"  
  
"Normally yes Quistis, my little one. But as I said before, your brother has joined the ranks of the fallen. Hyne has abused his power. Forgotten the value of life."  
  
"And what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Talk to him. Try to reason with him, see how far gone he is. If it is possible, we will all try to save him and restore him. Ever since that incident years ago though...."  
  
"What incident?" Quistis stepped back a little.  
  
"When Hyne first became aware of his true heritage, he was given this planet to guard and rule over. Things started well, but soon he became a tyrant. He gave portions of his power to women he thought beautiful. Made them his sorceresses. And he tried to control everything. He became a form of evil. But evil can never truely keep control. And under my guidance, a small group of warriors, led by a young woman named Terentia, came up and dethroned him. But Hyne was clever. A trickster. He gave them half his power to distribute over the world. But he escaped. He's been hiding all these years. Licking his wounds. Nursing his hurt pride. The Brotherhood searched for him, but his sorceresses all had a portion of him inside them, and so when we would look for him, we would always find them instead. So we gave up. Now he is back. He's regained his strength, and is trying to dominate that planet again."  
  
Zandra smiled and looked at Quistis.  
  
"You will find him little one. And you will help to fix this all."  
  
"What happens if I can't?"  
  
"So many questions. You can, and you will. I must go. Another planet needs me. Find your brother, and save this world."  
  
======  
  
Can Quistis talk Hyne out of trying to dominate Gaia?  
  
Will Garden be safe?  
  
Is Hyne invincible once again?  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Blue  
Chapter 8  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8  
A/N: Things Change took place one year after FF8. Blue takes place 2 years after Things Change.  
======  
  
~How do I find a god?~  
  
Quistis half-walked, half-hovered over the ocean surrounding Galbadia.  
  
~Its not like I can just call and he'll answer. Perhaps I'm supposed to lure him out.~  
  
She sighed and looked around. Then she turned towards Balamb and continued 'floating.'  
  
~Maybe he's going to come and make the first move. I wish that Zandra had at least given me some hint at what kind of powers I possess. Maybe I would have learned something useful. But instead I wander.~  
  
She looked down and saw fish swimming underneath her feet.  
  
~Are the others alright? Are they worried about me? Do they think that the 'creature' got me too?~  
  
~Could Hyne have hurt them too?~  
  
The thought made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
~No.... There are so many of them. And Squall and the others, they even could beat a sorceress like Ultimecia. Hyne couldn't stop them.~  
  
She clenched her eyes shut.  
  
~I need to see them! See if they're all alright!~  
  
"Quisty?!?!?!"  
  
Quistis opened her eyes and saw an extremely shocked Selphie in front of her.  
  
"You're alright! Thank Hyne! Everyone! Quistis is okay! And she's here!"  
  
Around her was the main office of Garden. Almost everyone was there, except for a selected few. Squall, Laguna, and Cid stood conversing at the desk. Edea and Rinoa were looking at a map of the Galbadia region. Irvine was on the phone.   
  
"What?" Rinoa turned white as she saw Quistis. "But, you... you disappeared!"  
  
~So, thought is power...~  
  
Quistis clenched her eyes shut.  
  
~I want to be in the infirmary.~  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Dr. Kadowaki faint, and Aeron run over to help her. Quistis mentally told Lheia to awaken and while the doctor did, she walked into Sionna's room. Zell and Seifer were there, watching as usual.  
  
"Quistis? But, I heard you were dead..." Zell said softly.  
  
"How do you know I was ever truely alive?"   
  
She stood over Sionna's bed, then laid her hand on Sionna's forehead.  
  
~You are needed here. Wake up. Be their conscience, as I was for all those years. Be their instructor. Their sister. Their friend.~  
  
Quistis smiled as Sionna's eyes opened and she sat up.  
  
"Instructor?"  
  
She turned.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"You would never understand. Be happy, your sister has returned. And from what I know, the peace may not last much longer."  
  
~Now to return to the bridge.~  
  
And she was there again, shocking the inhabitants once more.  
  
"Are you a spirit?" Edea asked slowly and calmly.  
  
"No Matron. More than that. I can't explain though, and I can't stay here."  
  
"Why not? Quistis, what happened to you? One minute you were on the Ragnarok, then next you were gone!"  
  
"I guess what happened was... I finally realized the truth. And the truth set me free."  
  
"Free from what?" Squall asked.  
  
"From my years of training I guess. All these years I thought I was the instructor, when really I was the student."  
  
~At 21 I finally realize that.~  
  
"Quistis? Are you leaving us?" Selphie asked quietly.  
  
"In a way, I'm already gone... I can't stay now, because I could bring trouble here."  
  
"Is there a chance you could come back though?"  
  
"No. This isn't my place. It belongs to all of you, not to me. I was just here to learn. I have to leave now."  
  
"No!" Squall tried to grab her hand, but ended up grabbing air.  
  
"I just wanted to see all of you and make sure you were alright."  
  
Quistis closed her eyes.   
  
When she opened them she was standing on the Balamb Coast.  
  
"Ah, but why didn't you stay? Be their resident goddess?"  
  
She turned around and saw a man, around her age, who looked like he could have been her twin.  
  
"Hyne..."  
  
"In the flesh, so to speak." He slapped his hand to his chest. "So my dear Instructor Sister, why leave the place you love?"  
  
"Its not where I am meant to be..."  
  
"Says who? Zandra? Let me tell you something. Zandra may be our 'dear' mother, but she is just windbag. An old woman who wants to think she's still young and intelligent. But honestly she knows nothing. Nothing more than any of us."  
  
"You killed those people in Esthar. And in Deiling."  
  
"They deserved it! They didn't believe in us!" Hyne furrowed his brow. "They honestly thought 'they' were more powerful than gods! I showed them power. And I showed the world at the same time. Now I can once again move to regain the respect and glory I once held."  
  
Quistis moved forward and pushed Hyne.  
  
"How dare you! You're insane! These are not toys! They are human beings! With lives and feelings."  
  
"When did I say they weren't? Listen, you're upset because some humans died. Oh well. They're like rabbits sister. You shouldn't let that bother you. They're gone now. And we're still here."  
  
"You slaughtered thousands!"  
  
Hyne looked at her.  
  
"When you were 7 years old you were at that orphanage. You, Irvine Kinneas, and Selphie Tilmitt took matches and the three of you proceeded to light them and stick them down ant hills. You personally killed 372 ants that day. And you did it all just for fun. That was slaughter. This was cleansing. I am purifying Gaia for my rule."  
  
"Don't compare me to you..."  
  
"Are we really so different? Both of us were lied to. Dumped on this planet as children. Left here to rot alone. And then after we reached 21 years of age we'd hear Zandra's voice and think we are going insane. Then we are plucked from the life we have made for ourselves and forced to live as gods with unimaginable powers. We are orphans Quistis. And we are also gods."  
  
"You are beyond hope Hyne. All you want is power!"  
  
"How is power wrong? Besides, I am offering you a chance to rule with me! Can you honestly admit that you have never wanted to be in total control?"  
  
"Everyone wants control over things."  
  
"You always would worry about things Quistis. Big things you couldn't change. Little details that you overlooked. If you join me, then you would never have to worry again. And what about your friends? If you join me, then you can always protect them."  
  
Quistis became aware of a darkness surrounding them. Hyne's blue eyes, which seemed identical to her own, glowed with an unearthly light.  
  
"What happens if I leave and refuse to join you?"  
  
"I destroy all that which you hold dear."  
  
"How do I know you're not bluffing?"  
  
Hyne laughed and waved his hands. A mirror appeared in front of them. He pointed to it.  
  
"Look inside sister."  
  
Quistis looked. She saw the bridge of Garden. Everyone was frantic and talking all at once. The mirror seemed to focus in on one person.  
  
"She was always like a sister to you, wasn't she Quistis? One of your best friends?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare..."  
  
"Wouldn't I?"  
  
Hyne snapped his fingers, and then Quistis screamed.  
  
======  
  
What happened?  
  
Did Hyne kill Rinoa or Selphie?  
  
Can Quistis find the strength to defeat Hyne?  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Blue  
Chapter 9  
By Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8.  
======  
  
"How dare you...." Quistis felt tears streaming down her face as she watched Selphie fall face forwards in the mirror.  
  
"She was just one of them Quistis. A human. And the greatest human weakness is mortality."   
  
"Selphie was one of my best friends! She was a little sister to me!"  
  
"Was is the key word. Now you have no need for her, for any of them." Hyne grimaced at her,  
  
"You'll pay for that."  
  
~If there's one thing I'll do, I'll avenge you Selphie.~  
  
Quistis appeared again on the bridge. No one seemed to notice this time, or even care. She walked over to Selphie, who was being held by Irvine. Selphie's eyes were completely black, and she was barely breathing.  
  
"Quistis..." Irvine pleaded.  
  
"I don't know if I can help, but I'll try."  
  
"Irvine...." Selphie softly whimpered.  
  
"Yes? I'm here. I'm right here." Irvine clutched her hand.  
  
"I'll never leave you... I'll always watch over you... Quistis and me, we'll protect you... We'll protect everyone...."  
  
"Don't talk like that Selphie." Irvine pleaded.   
  
Quistis said nothing though. She watched as Selphie sighed, and as a huge beacon of light surrounded her body.  
  
~So this is what happens when people die... Can the others see this light? Its so brilliant and clear. Its beautiful...~  
  
A hazy figure rose out of Selphie's body. Her soul leaving the earthly remains behind.  
  
"Selphie." Quistis whispered. "I can make things better, I can probably bring you back."  
  
Selphie looked at her and smiled.  
  
"But Quistis, the light! Its so beautiful and perfect! And I'm needed there!" Selphie paused and looked back at Irvine. "I know he loves me. I know they all do. But if you could only see what I see now! I can see their futures! And all of them have so much ahead of them! And where I'm going, I can make a difference. Everything makes sense there. I feel like I know everything!"  
  
"But what about your future Selphie?"  
  
Selphie's spirit paused.  
  
"I have a new future now. And though I won't be as strong and powerful as you, I will be given a chance to be an angel! A chance to watch over the people I care about. I couldn't ask for anything more than the chance to protect those I love."  
  
Selphie came over and hugged Quistis, then went into the light. As the light faded, she could still hear Selphie.  
  
"You tried Quistis. Don't worry about things you can't control. Take care of what you can. Never have regrets!"  
  
Quistis shook her head and looked around her at the sorrow. Ellone had run in, and was now standing next to Irvine.  
  
"First Uncle Ward, now Selphie... why?" Ellone looked up at Quistis. "Bring her back!"  
  
"I can't Sis. She's already gone. She made her choice. She'll always be with you though. She'll watch over all of you."  
  
Quistis faded from the room.   
  
~I can't let this go on.~  
  
---  
  
Quistis walked into the hall of the mansion of Winhill.  
  
~So all those years they thought they were being haunted... really it was just Hyne lurking.~  
  
As she walked up the staircase, she glanced at the grandfather clock that stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
~Only noon? Funny, usually I would wonder where the day went. But now, nothing. Now time, space, reality... they all mean nothing to me. They don't limit me or apply to me anymore.~  
  
She walked across the second floor landing and paused outside a ballroom. She took a deep breath, then walked through the door.  
  
~And so now if those simple principles no longer bind me, does that mean I am no longer subject to emotions or conscience?~  
  
She looked around and saw Hyne playing at the grand piano.  
  
~No, I am not a monster. I may be a goddess. I may be invincible. But I am real, and I still care bout things and people.~  
  
"So, back are you? I'm impressed that you were able to find me." He stopped playing and walked over. "I didn't leave a clear trail for you to follow."  
  
"I'm learning. Adapting." She spoke evenly, and without emotion. "Hyne. You have to be punished."  
  
"For what? Freeing that human? Yes, her friends may grieve her, but truely I was setting her free. You talked with her before she moved on, didn't you? You saw that she was moving on to a better place. Did she seem like she was grieving?"   
  
He smiled and hugged Quistis.  
  
"Sister, soon you will come around."  
  
He froze suddenly. A blue light was shooting out from Quistis's eyes.  
  
"No. I won't."  
  
She pulled her hand back, and a blue sword made up of pure energy grew out of it.  
  
"I have a question for you. How do you kill a god?" She asked. Hyne looked at her in horror.  
  
"How.....?" He stumbled backwards.  
  
"You can't. But you can wipe his memory of all conscious thought and recollections and condemn him to live the rest of his life as a mortal." She thrust the sword into his head. The room went dark, and when it was over, She stood triumphant over the fallen god.  
  
"Well done little one. A little melodramatic, but well done." Zandra appeared in a corner.  
  
"So what will be done with him?" Quistis spat out.   
  
"You are still hurt over your friend's death. Don't worry. Ms. Tilmitt is happy. She has met her family. She is even being given mild guardian assignments. The Brotherhood is even thinking about possibly making her a goddess of children. She seems like she would work well with little ones." Zandra picked Hyne up.   
  
"As for him... he'll be sent to that town Timber. Doomed to roam the streets of a city forever as a drunkard. A fitting punishment for the suffering he caused."  
  
"But what if he rises up again?"  
  
"Thats where you come in." The two walked out onto a balcony.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"This world does need someone to oversee it. Protect it. I think you would do well here. You do have connections here. And more respect than Hyne did. Plus then you can make sure he doesn't rise up again."  
  
Quistis looked up into the sky.  
  
"And what about my friends? I can't face them again."  
  
"Why not? After I found out the truth, I still kept casual contact with my former friends. Why shouldn't you?"  
  
"It would be awkward. They probably think I'm responsible for everything..."  
  
"Don't think so much. I won't push you. But remember, you always can still return to them. They are your friends, and if they care about you, then they will understand."  
  
"I know..."  
  
---  
  
{The Next Day}  
  
Squall was busy all day, mainly sitting in the office. He was organizing all the services. Wishing he didn't have to.   
  
~Sorry I couldn't be there Squall. I know that you wish I was. I always used to be good at organizing things.~   
  
She floated to the next room. Rinoa, Sionna, and Dr. Kadowaki were running a counseling center in the lobby of the third floor for students dealing with grief and losses.   
  
~Rinoa. Its good that you're there. Imagine if you weren't. You've grown strong. Stay that way. You'll need to be strong for the events that may come. They all need someone to lean on.~  
  
Quistis floated between Dr. Kadowaki and Sionna.  
  
~Help them. Help them when I can't. Let them know their loved ones are safe. That Selphie is happier now.~  
  
She moved down the halls and stopped by the Disciplinary Committee, who were inforcing the 'Day of Silence.'  
  
~The troubled students helping other trouble students. Help them not to make the same mistakes you did.~  
  
Irvine was walking down. Going to his next class.  
  
~Please move on. Don't settle in one place. Remember the good times, but be open to new loves Irvine. Selphie wants that.~  
  
Zell walked past, moving in the opposite direction, carrying art supplies down to the Quad.  
  
~Zell. You've been through so much already. And now this? I'm glad you're the one taking over the winter play. I know you'll make it a success.~  
  
She seemed to sigh as she drifted through the corridors. Winding through, finally ending up in a place most familiar to her.  
  
~My classroom. The place where I spent most of my time. I regret that now.~   
  
In the corner a group of children were playing. Junior cadets. A girl was standing, leaning over them. She looked like a shadow in the background.  
  
~Selphie.~  
  
The shadow stood up straight.  
  
~Hi Quisty!~  
  
~I would have thought you would have been on the third floor.~  
  
The shadow seemed uneasy, and its boundries started to blend in with its surroundings.  
  
~I was there, for a while. I couldn't take that though. It was too hard. You know what its like. I mean, its not like its just my memorial. Its yours too.~  
  
~Don't remind me. Have you seen Irvine?~  
  
~Yes... Its so hard though.~  
  
~You miss him?~  
  
~Of course. But its... I don't know how to explain how I feel. I love him and all. I always will. But... its like I'm okay with this. I know that we're in two separate planes now. We can't be together now, but one day we will. I guess I'm happy just knowing that. Besides, unlike you, I'm here on business, not on pleasure.~   
  
The shadow slid across the room and stood behind a young boy who was leaning too far back in a chair. It held the chair in place while the boy steadied himself and finally returned the chair to its normal position.  
  
~I know. I probably shouldn't be here though.~  
  
~Why not? These are our friends. You should want to be here. To keep in contact with everyone.~  
  
~I'm just scared Selphie. What if they hate me now? What if I'd appear and theyd look at me in terror? I can't handle that.~  
  
~So you worry about all the things that could happen. That is so like you. And yet still you come here and watch over everyone all the time.~  
  
~Well... they need a sister. Someone to watch over them. As long as they have some need of me, I'll be here. Even if they don't know I am...~  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yup, this is a trend now. At the end of every one of my major chapter stories a section where I babble on and on. You are all at my mercy now! BWAHAHAHA.... whoops... sorry.... Sorceress power trip I guess... So anyway, about Blue. It wasn't as widely received as I expected. Things Change was really popular and many people seemed to enjoy it. (Critically acclaimed LOL) Blue was liked, but it really didn't have the same popularity. I already kind of predict that the thrid story in this series will probably be as popular as Things Change. In fact, I started writing Never is a Promise right after I finished chapter 7 of Blue. This also was a story where 'George' (writer's block) kept jumping in and saying "No Mariye, no!" I wanted to emphasize time here. I mention Quistis looking at clocks a lot in the beginning. Also she notices how a whole dream-like experience can seem to last forever, but really last only a few moments. (It even amazes me how long dreams can seem even though they only last one night.) Plus I tried to give kind of a paranormal effect. Believe it or not around chapters 1 and 2 Blue was going to be a horror story where a vampire is messing with Quistis's head. Oh well o.O. Plus after a while I got bored and I kind of worked my Lunar Cry story ideas into here. (When Zandra is talking to Quistis... I forgot what chapter.) I like the character of Hyne though. I tried to make him part like an annoying older brother figure who 'always knows what's right,' a little bit humorous, and finally a little bit of a 'brat prince,' like the vampire Lestat from "Interview with a Vampire." I always wished my Lunar Cry series had gone further, so I could write Hyne. He seems like an interesting character. Course another scene I always wanted to reach in Lunar Cry was when the main character loses her closest friend in battle and is sitting at his grave, and the GF Griever comes into existance.... but thats another story, right? And another rant.  
  
Wow, so some people are still reading? I bet I know who. Its my CB Booyaka people, right? Uh huh. I see you all smiling now. I know Rhyein, Bubba, Ellie, Meeky, Suki, Loren, Zelly, Sarriss, Butterfly, Zachere, Whitewolf, Malice, and Andromache are probably reading this right now and smiling. Yup! And now Meeky's laughing and thinking "Funky!" LOL. And I know X Launcher (Jailbait) and Alan are probably reading this too. X may deny it later though.... and I KNOW Alan isn't going to review. (Yeah, you think you're too good to click the review button at the bottom, don't you Alan?) Course they're also wondering why I didn't include this in the version I sent out to the list. Well, I wanted to make you all work and come here and review. o^-^o  
  
Oh yeah, and the part where Selphie died. Well, believe it or not that was a last minute decision. I was starting to write Never is a Promise, Irvine's story, and I just had the idea of maybe having it in part be about him dealing with Selphie's death. I also wanted to touch a little on afterlife, I mean, in FF they don't really discuss that, except in FF7. So I thought have Selphie die, and move on. She ends up in a better place, and becomes a guardian angel to watch over children.  
  
Still reading? My, we're bored today, aren't we? Well, I think I'm done. I know some people might not like that I took time out to mention some friend above but too bad :P. I mean come on, these are people I talk to practically everyday! What else.... oh yeah! Never is a Promise will   
be about Irvine. Dealing with grief. Also he's going to go back to Galbadia to help his adopted family. (They were involved in the Deiling Disaster.)  
  
Okay, I love all of you! Buh bye!  
  
o^-^o  
Mariye  



End file.
